Vincent Sandell
by Ri696q
Summary: Videl Satan will do anything to beat a certain Gohan Son. Even if it means dressing up as a boy to go to the same boarding school as him. What she hadn't counted on was ending up as his roommate. Gh/Vi
1. Defeated

**A/N: Inspired by the movie 'She's the Man'. This will probably be a three-shot, so don't expect a looong story.**

**Dedicated the Mikey H, my fellow Danish Viking here on FFnet and TDS, because he somehow managed to delete most of the stories on his computer. The poor soul. Hopefully he'll get inspired by this and write something awesome ^^**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-Defeated-<em>

Videl barely dodged a kick to her abdomen before she had to evade a punch to her face. Seriously; her opponent was strong, a lot stronger than anyone she had ever fought before. Of course he had to be strong, she thought, as he punched her squarely in her stomach. He was the freaking son of the former world champion; the one who had won the championship before her own dad. Now, why the hell was the difference so big? She glared at him as he stood directly in front of her, waiting for her to gain her breath while he looked like he had barely broken a sweat. She wanted to punch him so much, to just plant her fist directly into his face and enjoy the sight of his features scrutinized in pain. She snarled and aimed a perfect punch to his face, intending to make her wish come true. Unfortunately, he dodged effortlessly by moving his head a bit to the side. She landed behind him and whirled around to glare at him again.

"You should give up," he said, "you'll only end up getting hurt.

"I won't," she snapped, "not until I have beaten you!"

She sent another fist towards his head. This time he disappeared completely before her eyes and the next thing she knew she was down on the ground, blinking up at his handsome face. He pressed a foot down on her stomach to prevent her from getting up.

"1…," the referee started counting, "2…"

"You can't beat me," he stated, "the difference between us is too big."

"3…4…"

She tried to break free, to stand up, but she found she couldn't move her torso.

"5…"

"Why?" she demanded, "why is the difference so big? You and I are both children of champions. There should be no difference at all!"

"6…7…"

He shrugged. "It's biological."

"8…"

Videl fumed. Just great. Yet another guy who thought girls couldn't fight and should just stay home in the kitchen.

"9… and 10!" the referee bellowed, "Videl Satan from Orange Star High School is down! The winner is Gohan Son from Ox Academy!"

He let her go and offered his hand to help her up. She stubbornly refused and got up on her own while sending him her meanest glare. He seemed unaffected though, and a shrug was his only response before he turned around and walked over to his classmates who were meeting him with rejoicing, friendly claps on his shoulder, huge grins, and other actions that could be expected when they had just won the national martial arts tournament for high schools.

As soon Videl she stepped down from the ring she was met by a worried Erasa.

"Videl, are you alright?" the blonde asked.

"Yes," she answered.

But it wasn't true. Yes, her body was fine; she had experienced far more pain than what she felt now, but never ever had her ego taken such a blow. She had been defeated, no, not just defeated; she had been completely and utterly destroyed. She hadn't had a chance against this boy, and deep inside she knew he had been holding back. Exactly how much, she didn't know, but she was absolutely sure he had taken it easy on her.

She couldn't help but feel crestfallen as she was met by the rest of her high school's team. She felt like she had let them down by not winning, and judging by the looks on their disappointed faces, she could tell they felt the same. She was the daughter of Hercule Satan, the man who defeated Cell, and she was also Satan city's number one crime fighter. Yet she hadn't been able to land a single hit on her opponent at all!

* * *

><p>As if the day couldn't get any worse, her dad was waiting for her by the door when she got home. He had his huge trademark grin on his face, ready to congratulate her on her victory. However, his face fell as she walked past him without a word, shoulders slacked, and a downcast expression on her face.<p>

"What happened, sweet pea?" he asked, turning around to follow her through the house.

"I lost," she said solemnly, still not looking at him as she ascended the stairs.

"You lost?" he said in disbelief, following after, "but my daughter never loses!"

She halted and turned around to look at him. "I lost!" she said, her tone louder than usual, her eyes hard, She was on a higher level than him, and so the effect of her words hit him harder. "Don't you understand? The daughter of the mighty Hercule Satan lost to the son of the legendary Goku Son!"

He was dumbfounded at that revelation. "You lost to the kid of that trickster?"

"I couldn't even lay a hand on him, and he used no tricks. He was simply just better than me," was what she said before she left him there on the staircase and went into her room where she collapsed on her bed with a deep sigh and a great wish to fall asleep and just forget everything that had happened on this terrible day.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday and Videl had originally planned on sleeping in, but she was woken up by a maid who told her that her two favorite blondes had come to visit her. She replied by turning around to face the opposite wall.<p>

5 minutes later the door into her room opened again and her two best friends stormed in.

"Come on Vide, you can't spend your entire day in bed," Erasa whined as she tried to pull the blankets off her, "look who is home and decided to visit you!"

Videl grumbled under her breath. She wasn't in the mood to see Sharpner the traitor. The blonde boy had left Orange Star High a few months ago because he had gotten a scholarship to Ox Academy, an elite school where only the best of the best were accepted. The same goddamned school as that Gohan guy went to.

"Come on Videl," said Sharpner, joining Erasa in her mission to pull off the blankets, "don't be depressed that you lost to Gohan. I lost to him, too. Hell, everyone loses to him, even the teachers! Rumor has it that it's only our history teacher who stands a chance against him."

Finally they succeeded in pulling the blanket off and revealed a Videl with crossed arms in her pajamas and her meanest glare on her face.

"Says the traitor," she muttered.

"No more grumbling, Videl," Erasa said, her voice stern, "now go take a shower and get dressed. We haven't seen Sharpner for ages and you have the audacity to not even welcome him?"

"Alright, alright, _mom_!" she grumbled as she got out of the bed, grabbed some clean clothes from her closet, and went into her private bathroom to take a long shower. She couldn't care less if she made her friends wait. It was their own goddamned fault for coming over when she was in this mood.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she came out of the bathroom, refreshed, dressed, and ready to question Sharpner about that Gohan guy. Gathering intellect on the enemy was top priority right now.<p>

She found her friends in the kitchen where Erasa was helping the cook while Sharpner was sitting on a stool, reading a magazine of some sort.

"Good morning Miss videl," said the cook as soon as she stepped into the kitchen, "how have you slept?"

"Fantastic but I would have liked to still be doing it," she said, giving her friends a pointed look.

"Come one, Videl." Erasa grinned. "You can't stay in bed when Sharpner is finally back for the weekend. We have to do something today. You know, do things we used to do."

"Sorry E… but I'm not really in the mood."

Sharpner sighed deeply. "Videl, don't be sad that you lost to Gohan."

"I'm not sad!" she stated.

"Right," he drawled, not believing her at all, "then let me rephrase that: don't be upset that you lost to Gohan. Didn't I tell you? He's even stronger than all the teachers."

"Yeah, because being stronger than a teacher is saying much," she spat sarcastically.

"Yes, especially if the teachers are named Krillin, Yamcha the bandit, and Tien Shinhan."

Videl's eyes widened in disbelief. "You are saying that you are being taught by former finalists in the world martial arts tournament and even a former champion?"

The blonde boy nodded. "Yes, and Gohan is stronger than all of them, so you really shouldn't be pissed that you lost. Now come and sit down instead of standing in the door like you've been doing for the last five minutes."

"Okay, okay," she said and sat down on the stool beside Sharpner, "but if you must know I can handle losing. What I can't handle is what he said to me."

"And what did he say to you?" Erasa asked as she took out three plates from the cupboard and began to fill them with what she had been cooking. The cook chose to leave as the blonde girl shot him a pointed look.

Videl took a deep breath. "He said that I will never beat him because I am a girl."

"_What?_!" There was a look of pure shock and surprise on Sharpner's face. "Gohan? He would _never_ say something like that! Not the Gohan I know."

"Well he said it to me," shesnapped, "perhaps you don't know him as well as you think!"

"But it doesn't make any sense! Gohan is probably the most liked person in the whole school. Are you sure that was what he said?"

"_Yes!"_

Sharpner frowned, seemingly thinking deep thoughts. Erasa chose not to say anything as she placed two of the plates with breakfast in front of Sharpner and Videl before she sat down on the stool beside the black-haired girl.

"Well," the blonde boy finally said after a minute of silence, "I can't believe Gohan said that, especially with that mother of his. But if he did indeed say that, I think it was despicable. Of course boys will naturally be stronger than girls, no offence but it's biological. However, that doesn't mean girls can't beat boys. Hell, even with all the training I've been doing you're still stronger than me, Videl!"

Videl arched an eyebrow at that statement. "How can you know I'm still stronger than you? We haven't even fought for a while." She took a bite of her bread

"Uhm…" He scratched his chin in thought. "It's something we learn."

She raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to elaborate.

"You will probably not believe me, but we learn to somehow _sense_ the other person's strength."

"And you can sense how strong I am?" she asked, not believing him at all.

He nodded.

Videl munched deliberately. Then she swallowed. "I don't know if I should believe you, but let's say you actually can do that, then how strong is Gohan compared to me?"

"No one knows. He always suppresses his strength to almost nil. The teachers who know martial arts do the same. They say it can give them an advantage in battle if no one knows how strong you are."

"Wow," Erasa chimed, finally deciding to say something. It was a wonder she had been silent for so long. "You really learn much in that school, don't you?"

"That's why it's an elite school, Erasa," Sharpner answered, "all our teachers are the best of the best, and not only our teachers in martial arts. Our science teacher is none other than Bulma Briefs!"

"_Bulma Briefs?_!" the girl exclaimed, "why would she be teaching? She's the presidents of Capsule Corporation!"

"Yes she is, captain obvious, thanks for telling us," Videl grumbled.

Sharpner decided to ignore his moody friend as he answered, "she's friends with the rest of the teachers and the headmaster, plus her husband is teaching language and history."

"Wow again," Erasa said, "I've also heard that they educate some of the world's best cooks." She smiled dreamily. "I wish I could go there together with you Sharpy."

Sharpner grunted in reply. His mouth was full of eggs at that moment and he did not feel like spitting it out just to answer his friend.

Silence fell over them as they all ate.

Then…

"_That's it_!" Videl suddenly exclaimed as loudly as possible, nearly falling of the stool due to her epiphany, "I will go to Ox Academy, learn all the stuff you do, Sharpy, and then I will beat the shit out of that sucker Gohan!"

"Huh?" her two blonde friends looked at her as if she was crazy which she probably was.

"You do know that only boys go to the martial arts line, right?" Sharpner asked.

"Lines? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that depending on what you want to focus on, you are sorted into different lines. For example, all those who want to be cooks are in one line, the engineers in another and so on. We still have all the boring, normal subjects together tough, like history and stuff like that. And there are only boys in the martial arts one."

Videl huffed. "So you are saying they are discriminating girls? _Fine_! I'll just dress up as a boy and show them. When I've beat them all, I'll reveal that I'm actually a girl!"

Two sets of jaws touched the floor at that statement.

"_Are you insane_?" Sharpner cried, "dress up as a boy? That's gotta be a new level of insanity and stupidity from you!"

"I don't think you dad would agree to let you do that, Videl," Erasa remarked, "remember he has to pay for your school since it's private, and you have to be recommended to go there."

"On the contrary, E," Videl said, a smug grin on her face, "I think my dad would let me, if only to beat the son of Goku the trickster.

Both blondes tried to talk her from it, tried to tell her it was a bad idea, and that if she was found out she would be in big trouble. However, it was all in vain. Videl had already made up her mind, and when Mr. Satan passed by the kitchen and she told him of her master plan to wipe the floor with a certain Gohan Son, he did a master pose, grinned his trademark grin, and bellowed for all of his servant to hear that Videl Satan was definitely going to defeat the son of Goku. No matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? What is good and what could I have done better?**

**And blame TDS for me not updating my other stories. I often get caught in the chat with them.**


	2. Begun

**Beta'd by the ever so awesome Mikey H**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Begun-<strong>_

Her two best friends had thought it was only a spur of the moment thing, that it was only something she had said because she was upset. They had thought that when Monday came around, and she had beat up some criminals, she had gotten over it and they would live happily ever after.

They had thought wrong!

Because here she was, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and loose trousers, her hair cut short, fake sideburns on her cheeks, her breasts pressed in by white bandages, and more than ready to enter Ox Academy as a boy called Vincent Sandell.

She would have entered sooner, but the whole deal about getting fake ID, becoming a boy, and transferring schools had taken a month.

One whole goddamned month!

But it couldn't be done in shorter time. Getting into Ox Academy was serious business, and it was really only the best of the best who went there. However, the best of the best wasn't the smartest or the most clever people - or else Sharpner hadn't been allowed to enter - no, it was for the most talented people. There was no entrance exam; instead you had to get a recommendation from someone important inside your field of expertise. Sharpner had been the president of the boxing club and won the national boxing championship for high schools. It was when Videl and Erasa had embraced their blonde friend after the finals, that none other than Yamcha the Bandit, a famous baseball player and former martial artist, had walked over to them and asked if Sharpener had heard about Ox Academy. He had said that if Sharpner was interested in giving up focusing on boxing and instead learn more about martial arts in general, Yamcha would gladly give him a scholarship to the elite academy. Naturally, the blonde boxer said yes.

Now, in Videl's case, getting an endorsement wasn't that hard. Her dad was, after all, the world martial arts champion and the defeater of Cell, so if anyone was important, it was him. And yet… there had been some trouble with getting accepted. Unlike Sharpner, Videl had actually had to get her fighting ability measured. She didn't know why, but she was a bit annoyed that they didn't trust the man who beat Cell, especially when they trusted someone who had never even come that far in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Anyway, she was here now and ready to kick Gohan Son's ass!

"I can't believe we really did this, V…" Erasa said, looking up at the enormous school building that towered over them, making them feel insignificant with its red bricks, it's black tiles, and 'Ox Academy' written in large capital letters on the façade.

"You know, you didn't actually have to come with me, E," Videl stated in a deeper voice than usual. She had gotten lessons form a voice actor so she now sounded more like a boy. Not the most masculine boy, but a boy nonetheless.

"And be left alone by my two best friends? No thanks!" Erasa exclaimed, "besides," she added in a lower voice, "I really do want to be a cook. This is the perfect opportunity."

Videl didn't answer. She felt no need to. They had gone over this before when her best friend had thrown a 'tantrum and declared that there was no way she was going to be left all alone in Orange Star High. Mr. Satan had fixed it by bribing one of the world's best chefs into recommending the crying blonde and thus the childhood friends were once again attending the same school.

When they entered the overstuffed school office they were greeted be a young red-haired woman with freckles and a big smile. She was sitting behind a messy desk, a computer in front of her.

"Hey," she greeted as they stepped in, "you must be the two new students from Orange Star High, am I right?"

"Yes, that's us," Erasa replied.

"Goody, one moment please." She typed away on the keyboard for a few seconds before she spoke to them again. "Alright!" she said cheerfully as the printer to her left began to print two sheets of papers. "Erasa, you will be in room number 14 in the girl's dormitory, and Vincent, you will be in room number 45 in the boy's dormitory." She handed them their keys. Then she took the papers and gave them one each. "Here are your schedules and there's a handbook with the rules in your room as well as other things you need. Your roommate will help you with everything else, like explaining how things work, and will be expected to show you around the grounds and stuff. Understood?"

The two girls nodded.

"Alright, then off you go, I don't have all day," she said, grinning, "I'm sure you must be eager to meet the other students, too."

"Right," Videl drawled, "but how are we supposed to find our rooms?"

The secretary blinked then smacked her head. "Crap, I completely forgot!" She quickly typed away on the keyboard, faster than Videl had ever seen anyone do before. The printer to her left started again. "How silly of me to expect you to find your way around when you've never been here before." She laughed, her cheeks flushed as she handed them each a newly printed map of the school.

"Thanks," Erasa said, smiling, "well, if there isn't any more we will be on our way."

"Have fun!" The secretary waved at them as they left her office. As soon as the door had closed behind them, she was back to playing solitary on the computer.

"So," Erasa began when they had stepped outside and they had both taken a look at the map, "since we are going to split up now, I'll just say good luck. I'll see you at dinner."

"See you," Videl replied as the blonde gave her a big hug before she left to find her dormitory and room.

She glanced at the map again as she made her way to her dormitory.

She came to a halt before room number 45. She stared at the room number for a bit, wondering if she should just barge in and meet her roommate, or if she should knock first. It would be kind of rude if she just barged in, but on the other hand, it was her room, so she should be able to just walk in, right? She stood there, contemplating, when suddenly the decision was made for her as the door opened from inside and none other than Gohan Son stood in the doorway.

Her jaw almost touched the ground. "_You?"_ she shrieked in her normal voice.

Oh no! Oh no, _no, no,_ _NO_! This did just not happen! Gohan Son was here in front of her. The same Gohan Son who had beat her a month ago. The same Gohan Son whom she had sworn to defeat! He was her roommate? Did someone up there hate her?

"Hi," he said, unaffected by her shocked stare "I felt you standing out here and I started wondering whether you'd come in or not."

"B-but," she barely managed to get out in her manly voice.

"Oh that's right; I completely forgot you haven't learned how to sense ki yet. Don't worry though; you'll learn it in no time. Gohan Son by the way." He reached out a hand.

She shook it warily, still somewhat in a daze. "Vincent Sandell."

She remembered that Sharpner had said he could sense other people's strength, and that was probably what Gohan was talking about now. But since he could sense her though the door - did that mean he could also sense who she was? She tried to search his expression for any indicator that he knew she was Videl Satan, but fortunately, his face showed no sign of recognition.

"Well?" he said after she had looked at him for a few moments, "do you want to come in or not?"

"S-sure."

He stepped aside to let her pass and closed the door behind her when she had entered.

The room was far from what she was used to and yet exactly what she had expected. There were two identical beds, two identical closets, two identical writing desks, two identical chairs, etc. It would have been like a mirror, if it hadn't been for the pictures that were decorating the left side of the room. There was also a house plant on the left writing desk and some other personal belongings she presumed to be Gohan's. The other side was completely bare, except for what she assumed was the handbook, and some clothes on the bed which with further inspection turned out to be two gis.

"Do you want to unpack before I show you around?" Gohan asked her good-naturedly.

"Uhm… yeah," she said and went over to the closet in her side of the room.

Gohan chose to sit down on his bed and observe her as she took out a capsule from her pocket, pressed the top and de-capsulated her luggage. She had bought a whole new wardrobe for her stay here, had even gone as far as to buy men's underwear so no one would accidentally find her panties and accidentally reveal her real identity. Of course she would still get her monthly bleedings, but the things she needed for them was stored away in a capsule she kept in a secret place. She also knew she wouldn't be able to shave her legs as long as she was dressing up as a boy. Not that she minded at all; shaving her legs had always been a bother, and now she didn't have to think about that. Instead, she had to think about so many other things, like how to take a bath. Oh yes, what was definitely going to be a bitch. Luckily, they had their own bathroom. However, she still had to change clothes, but hopefully Gohan wouldn't be too suspecting if she always did it in the bathroom.

As she put her clothes in the closet, she couldn't help but feel terribly awkward being in the same room as _him_. Luckily, she had managed to somehow keep her composure and not expose herself. However, now that the first shock had passed and she had gathered her wits, she could see it was actually to her advantage that she had ended up in the same room as her sworn enemy. She would befriend him, learn his weaknesses and then, _bam_, she would defeat him and show him that girls were indeed just as capable in martial arts as boys. First though, she had to go through the same training as him. She wasn't stupid; she knew the reason he was stronger than her was because he had gone through another – and probably better – form of training, and so she was determined to go through the same.

When she was done unpacking, she turned to him with a grin. "Alright, I'm done."

He looked up from a book he was reading, smiled, and shut it closed before he stood up from his bed. "Then let's get going," he said and walked out of the door, Videl right behind him.

"So you come from Orange Star High?" he asked, probably trying to do small talk as they walked out of the boys' dormitory.

"Yes."

"Do you know Sharpner then? I believe he went to that school, too, before he came here."

She nodded. "Yup. He's one of my best friends."

"Really? That's cool. He's one of my close friends too."

Somehow it didn't surprise her that he said that. Sharpner had given off the impression that he knew Gohan very well.

Gohan pointed at another building in the distance. It looked exactly like the boy's dorm and was actually the place where she should be staying if she wasn't dressing up as a boy. "Alright, the building over there is the girls' dormitory," he said, "boys are only allowed inside it if invited by a girl and not after ten o'clock. The same with girls in our dormitory."

She nodded, glad that she was able to visit Erasa. She might've been dressing up as a boy, but she was still a girl, and girls occasionally needed to have girl talks.

Next, Gohan showed her the fields where they trained martial arts and where there students in the other lines had sports. It was nothing special really. Just a field with grass and surrounding trees, but then again, martial arts didn't really need equipment. However, the sports fields were equipped with goals and other things needed for different kinds of sports.

Gohan was about to turn around and lead her back to the school buildings, when she caught sight of another, smaller building a few hilltops over. Usually she would have shaken it off as just being a normal house, but it was built in the same design as Ox Academy, so it had to be related. She asked Gohan about it.

"Oh that?" He looked at the other house, "that's the private quarters, you know, where my mom, grandpa, and little brother live and-"

"What?"

"-I lived there until you came. Mom thought it best that no one should live alone, so she moved me to the dorms."

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Videl put up her hands in a gesture for him to stop talking. "What do you mean by that? Your family lives in that house?"

He smiled. "Yep."

"_Why?"_

He blinked. "You don't know? My grandpa is the Ox King, he owns the school."

Videl gaped at him.

"So you didn't know…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh well, you know now, so let's get going. You need to see the rest of the school before dinner."

"R-right."

She followed after him as he once again turned around to head back to the school buildings.

* * *

><p>Later, when the tour had ended, it was time for dinner. Since it was Sunday and some of the student's hadn't arrived after being home for the weekend, the dining hall wasn't as crowded as its capacity allowed it to be. Though Videl doubted how crowded it could be when there were only about 200 students in the school and the hall was as big as it was. It reminded her a bit of a large scale café with small, round tables scattered around. The dining hall itself were decorated rather nicely; it had a few plants here and there, art on the walls, and all the interior were made of wood and not plastic as she was used to in her previous high school.<p>

She was sitting at one of those round café-like tables, chatting casually with Sharpner and Gohan when she noticed Erasa making her way towards them with a red-haired girl in tow. Videl moved a bit to make space for the newcomers. Erasa sat down between her two childhood friends while the other girl sat down between the two boys, the two 'real' ones.

"Hey Sharpy, hey Vince," the blonde said cheerfully before she turned to Gohan ( Videl arched an eyebrow at her new nickname )"and you must be Gohan, right?"

Gohan smiled and shook Erasa's hand. "Yup, that's me, and you must be Erasa."

"Sure thing," she said, "now, Sharpy and Gohan, you probably already know her, but Vincent, this is Angela," she gestured towards the red-haired girl, "she's the same year as us in the advanced science line and my roommate."

"Nice to meet you," the girl now known as Angela said and reached out her hand.

Videl took it, giving it a light shake. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Vincent."

"So Vincent," the girl continued, "how do you like the school so far?"

Videl shrugged. "So far its fine, but I can't really say anything yet since I haven't even been here for half a day."

"I'm sure you will enjoy it."

Videl couldn't help but notice how Gohan and Sharpner exchanged looks. They didn't say anything, just met each other's eyes shortly before going back to eating.

"Oh yeah Gohan, Sharpner, and probably also Vincent," Angela said lowly, "My sister just told me something interesting, I thought you might want to know since it concerns you."

There it was again. The boys exchanged glances before looking at Angela. Videl narrowed her eyes. Why did they do that? Was it something about Angela? The red-haired girl, however, hadn't noticed and continued to speak in a hushed voice, a smug smile on her face.

"Of course you don't know this since you just transferred here," she addressed only Erasa and Videl this time, "but my sister is the secretary, so she tells me all kinds of important stuff."

This time it was the two transfer students who exchanged looks. Both clearly remembered the red-haired woman from the school office.

"Now, she did tell me not to spoil it to you, but this is really big news and you guys just really need to know." Angela giggled lightly. "They are bringing up the Martial Arts World Tournament again." She paused, a cat-like grin on her pretty face as she waited for them to take in the information.

Both blondes' and Gohan's eyes widened. Videl wasn't surprised, she already knew. Her dad was, after all, the current champion. Still, she widened her eyes in mock surprise since she'd rather not explain to Gohan and Angela why this was old news to her.

Sharpner was the first one to speak after that little revelation. "So? That shouldn't be something you have to keep a secret."

"I know," she said, her grin widening, "but what I am going to say next is, so please don't tell anyone." Her voice turned into a whisper so they learned closer to hear what she was saying. "It has been decided that the best students from the martial arts line get to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, I said in the previous chapter that this was only going to be a three-shot but someone convinced me otherwise. **

**Hope you liked it and sorry for the delay xD Do remember to vote in my poll for which story to focus on.  
><strong>

**And people from TDS who have been bugging me about updating this story, I expect reviews from you! You know who I am talking about.  
><strong>


	3. Ran

**A/N: This fic is officially still on hiatus, till I've finished Teaching the Truth, but one day I decided to screw all homework and write this instead. That was back in November, but unfortunately I'm a perfectionist, and there was something bugging me about this chapter, so it had been on my laptop since then, never getting posted.  
><strong>

**Here it is though, and I hope you enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Especially because I was just writing down my experiences from boarding school. Except that I never dressed up as a boy, obviously.**

**Dedicated to DarkVoid116 because he gives such awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ran-<strong>_

When her alarm clock started ringing the next morning, Videl quickly turned it off and gathered her running clothes in her arms to hide her breast, then she bolted for the bathroom before Gohan could even open his eyes. She knew he was awake though, judging from the groan he had let out just microseconds before she had stopped the alarm clock. Hopefully he wouldn't think her morning practice was weird, but if he questioned it, she would merely brush it off with having to go to the toilet very bad. Of course, she could sleep with her breasts pressed in, to avoid having to cover them when she went to the bathroom to change clothes, but she had decided to allow herself just a little bit of time where she could feel like a female.

Another reason why bolting for the bathroom was a good idea, was that if Gohan got the "good" idea to change underwear before the daily morning run, she would not have to pretend that looking the other way, and turning tomato red in the face when they were both obviously boys, was totally normal.

She hadn't needed to worry though, because his eyes weren't even open when she exited the bathroom dressed in running clothes, and if not for the slight frown in his face, she would have believed him to still be asleep.

"The bathroom's free," she told him as she sat down on her bed to put on her running shoes.

"You rise early."

She glanced over at him, bright, blue eyes locking with tired, black ones. "Yes, well, I'm a morning person. And we have to meet with the others in a few, so I suggest you get up soon." Admittedly, she sounded rather bossy, but catching her greatest rival in this moment of vulnerability, made her feel incredibly smug. So he was not a morning person, huh? Interesting.

He groaned in response, then turned to stare up into the ceiling for a minute, before he finally pulled himself together and got up. Videl waited patiently as he headed for the bathroom and emerged a short while later dressed in running clothes, looking not quite awake, but at least not completely tired anymore. She briefly wondered if he was one of those people who could not function without a cup of scalding hot, black coffee in the morning.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she stood up.

"Almost, I just need to put on my shoes."

She waited by the door, feeling slightly awkward as she stood there, watching him tying his shoes. He stood up straight a minute later, giving her a tired smile, signaling that it was time to go.

On their way to the meeting spot, they passed quite a few students coming out from their rooms. Some looked like they were sleepwalking while others seemed to be quite awake. Others again, just seemed like they wanted to go back to sleep or at least drink a few cups of coffee. Sharpner fell into the last category and greeted them with a tired yawn as he and his roommate exited their room just as Gohan and Videl were walking by.

"Had a rough night?" she asked teasingly.

She received a rather sour look in response. "Why the hell are you so energetic? I thought you didn't sleep well in new places."

'_Could you really sleep that well in the same room as him, your self-proclaimed rival?'_ was what he was actually asking, and Videl knew that. Truth was that she had been worried about that, and she would definitely be lying if she said her brain hadn't been overflowing with thoughts concerning the matter as they went to bed last night, but surprisingly it had only taken her about half an hour of trying to count sheep before sleep came to her. However, now was not the time to tell Sharpner that, so instead she answered with, "It wasn't that bad. A bit weird to not be sleeping in my own bed, but I'll get used to it."

Her blonde friend arched a questioning eyebrow, but did not inquire further. Which Videl took as a sign that he'd ask her later when they were not surrounded by people who were definitely not supposed to know who she really was.

Outside in the chilly morning air, they met up with the girls who looked just tired as the boys.

"I don't get why we all have to do this morning run," Erasa complained when she and Angela joined them in the square in front of the school building, the very same square where Videl and Erasa had been standing the day before. "I'm supposed to cook food, not run around campus."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "But I thought the cooking line was making all the meals. What about breakfast?"

"Robots," Sharpner answered casually as if it was nothing, which to him, it probably was, "Bulma Briefs has built robots to do the morning cooking so people like Erasa don't have an excuse to miss the morning run."

Erasa huffed, crossing her arms. "Stupid robots," she grumbled sourly.

"You know, you're not supposed to run if you don't want to. You can just walk."

"I know," she hissed, "I just don't want to get up so early. I need my beauty sleep."

Sharpner opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed it again as Yamcha came to stand in front of them on the stairs leading up and into the building. The constant buzz, which had been hanging around the students saying good morning to each other, died out, and everybody turned their attention towards the former professional baseball player. The smile he pulled off should have been enough to brighten the day of any tired student, and Videl couldn't help but notice how several of the girl stood a bit straighter, looking a little less tired.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, "and welcome back after the weekend." There was a murmur in the crowd as 'good mornings' of mixed enthusiasm was uttered. "Now," Yamcha continued, unfazed, "as some of you may have noticed, we have two new students here with us. Erasa and Vincent, if you would be so kind to come up here and introduce yourself to the rest of the school."

Videl paled slightly; she had not been expecting to be called up in front of the entire student body. Those she would be having classes with, yes, but not everyone else. However, apparently, since this was such a relatively small school, everyone knew everyone, thus you had to be presented.

The crowd parted in front of them to let them pass through, and Videl followed Erasa up the stairs to where Yamcha stood.

"Hi," the blonde girl said, channeling as much enthusiasm into her voice as she possibly could in her state of drowsiness, "I'm Erasa Marker and in the cooking line. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"And I'm Vincent Sandell, I'm in the martial arts line," Videl introduced, doing her best to keep her voice as deep as possible. For some reason she was kind of nervous standing in front of everybody. Usually she had no problems with speaking in front of big crowds and people she didn't know, but this was not Videl Satan speaking, this was Vincent Sandell.

"Alright," Yamcha said, addressing the crowd again, "now that that's in order, let's go!"

The response he got was rather halfhearted; the exception being those who Videl guessed was in the martial arts line. Instead of tired grumblings, they responded with an excited cheer and followed their teacher as he descended the stairs.

The route was a trip around campus and was about 2 km long. Quickly, the student body was separated into small groups depending on the pace at which they ran. In front were the students from the martial arts line lead by Yamcha, and right behind them, were the few individuals from the other lines who actually ran in the morning. After that, scattered around the route, came the students like Erasa and Angela who preferred to be walking as slowly as possible.

Sharpner had taken a spot beside Videl who rather enjoyed the light jog Yamcha had set the tempo as. Or well, it was a light jog for her and the rest of the martial artists, while it seemed to take much out of the group right behind them. No one said anything as they ran; the only thing that could be heard where the evened breathing of her classmates and the wheezing behind them, making the atmosphere surrounding them sort of serene in the chilly morning air, the dew still caught in the grass. It was peaceful, and for a brief moment, she almost forgot what she was here for, and simply enjoyed the nature surrounding her. Then she spotted Gohan beside Yamcha ,and her mood darkened instantly. He seemed to be more awake now though, and her thoughts started to circle around what to do when they came back and it was shower time.

Should she bolt for the bathroom like she had before, or should she allow him to enter before her? What about dressing after the shower? Was he the type to put clothes on inside the bathroom, or was he one of those, like in the really weird romantic movies that Erasa liked to watch, who only wore a towel around their waist, and then dropped it dramatically and inappropriately in front of the heroine, which in this case was her? Oh god, she hoped he wasn't one of the latter, and if he was, she was never to tell her best friends about it, especially not Erasa. Sharpner might just laugh that one time and then shut up, but Erasa, the hopeless romantic, would haunt her with stupid and embarrassing questions for the rest of her life. Of course she had considered the possibility that she would get a roommate who dressed in the room and not in the bathroom, but she had decided that it wasn't going to be that bad. Sure, it might be awkward at first, but it wouldn't matter as she sooner or later was going to see 'that' anyway. But now, with Gohan as her roommate, she seriously hoped he was the type of guy to dress in the bathroom, right after shower. Because when all this was over, and she had beaten his sorry ass, she was going to reveal her true identity to him, and while she definitely wanted to humiliate him, she didn't want it to happen like that. She wanted to beat him in a fight fair and square, and not because she was a girl who had seen some private parts she shouldn't have seen.

Her possible doom came closer as they neared the school buildings again. The few sporty girls who had followed behind, left them and returned to their building to shower and dress before they would all meet up for breakfast in the dining hall. Yamcha gave them a bright smile and a small wave before he, too, left. Only he took off in the direction of the main building.

"Do the teachers live here?" Videl asked Sharpner as they entered their building together with Gohan and the rest of the martial arts boys.

It was Gohan, however, who answered. "Only my family. And they live in the house I showed you yesterday. The rest take turns staying here during the night and the weekends."

"So it was Yamcha's turn to stay the night?"

"Yes, but we're often joined by Yamcha, Tien, or Krillin at the morning runs regardless of who stayed the night." He grimaced. "Sometimes it's my mother though."

"Your mom?" She arched a puzzled eyebrow. "But why would she bother?"

He shrugged, briefly nodding to Sharpner who was entering his room thus leaving them alone. "I don't know. Perhaps she wants to be a role model for the girls, or perhaps she just wants to get the exercise."

"Role model?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? She was a competitor in the World Martial Arts Tournament the year my dad won." He opened the door into their room and let her pass through before he went in and closed the door behind them.

"No, well, I did know _that_, I just…" she trailed off, "never mind." Truth was it confused her why a woman wanting to be a role model to young girls could have such a chauvinistic son, but then again, she hadn't met her, yet, so who was she to judge anyone. Gohan raised a dark eyebrow at her behavior, but she didn't give him an opportunity to question it as she changed the subject and said, "So, do you want to take a shower first, or should I?"

"Oh, you go ahead." He smiled warmly. "I'll do some stretches in the meantime."

He didn't need to say that twice, and before he had even had the time to start his stretches, she had scooped up her towel and some clean clothes, and locked the bathroom door behind her. She sighed heavily once safely inside what was going to be her sanctuary during her time in Ox Academy, and began unwrapping the bandages around her chest.

Damn, not being restricted felt liberating.

For good measure she made sure the door was locked before she stripped herself off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear. Looking at her bare self in the mirror, she wondered what Gohan would say if he knew who she was, or rather, if he knew there was standing a naked girl on the other side of the wall. His side of the room was the one closest to the bathroom, and if she could reach through the wall, she could probably touch him right now. She pressed an ear to the wall, trying to hear if he was indeed doing stretches. That run had been a mere warm up for the likes of them, and she had a suspicion that he was merely pulling the I-have-to-do-stretches speak to be nice to the new kid. A smirk stretched across her lips as she pulled back from the wall. No, he wasn't stretching; he was just being nice, nice to the girl who would destroy him. Oh she'd show that chauvinist that girls could beat boys just fine. She'd show him that martial arts wasn't about pure, physical strength, but about technique, agility, and speed. Of course she'd admit that yes, right now he was stronger than her, but that would only be a matter of time. As soon as she'd learned all the things he had, undergone the same training as him, she would wipe the floor with him and afterwards show him just wrong he had been at that time. What was the saying again? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Yes, that sounded about right. And soon she would show him just how much fury she-

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Videl stiffened, her face quickly emptying itself of all color in a matter of microseconds. At this time of the day, there was only one person who would be knocking at the bathroom door. Instinctively, she covered her private parts, fully knowing that it wouldn't matter anyway. If the person on the other side of the door saw her like this, it would all end. Before it had even started.

But what did he want? Why was he knocking now? Hadn't he just said that she could go ahead and take a shower first? Had he changed his mind? Or maybe he just wanted to use the bathroom. Yes, yes that was probably it. But what should she do about it? What _could_ she do about? It wasn't like she could deny him access to the bathroom when they were both guys.

Yep, it was official: Videl Satan was screwed.

There was a knock again followed by Gohan's muffled voice. "Vincent?"

"Y-Yes?" she squeaked

-in her real voice.

_Shit!_

But her roommate sounded like he hadn't paid attention to it. Okay then, she had a few more seconds before she was discovered. "Have you taken a shower yet?" Gohan asked.

"No." She bit her lower lip in anxiety. It was coming now; the question to use the bathroom. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Good. I just wanted to inform you, that since we're going to have martial arts practice in the afternoon, there is no reason to use soap now. Just take a quick shower to wash the sweat off. Otherwise you'd just be wasting soap. And well, according to one of my friends, an excessive use of soap is neither good for the body nor for nature."

She blinked, stunned.

_What?_

"I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you," he continued, a slightly apologetic edge to his voice, "but sometimes you take things for granted and expect everyone else to know what you know. Not that I think you would intentionally pollute nature, but well… I, yeah, I decided to mention it for good measure… you know, just in case.

That certainly wasn't what she had expected him to say. But it was indeed better than him wanting to come out there. Beyond relieved, she sighed deeply and answered him, a small smile playing at her lips, and this time she was making sure to get her voice under control. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll be out in five minutes."

"Alright," he replied before she heard him walk away from the bathroom door.

After taking several deep, calming breaths, trying to get her heartbeat under control and suppress the adrenaline kick she had just received, she wasted no time in entering the shower. She turned on the hot water to calm herself down but hissed as the first few sprays of water was ice cold. The water turned warm soon enough though. And as she stood there in the shower, feeling the adrenaline slowly leaving her body, she decided on no more hubris. The call had been too close, and if she didn't take care, she would end up with a cover blown before she could even get to her first martial arts class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, this was originally going to be a 3-shot as some of you may have noticed, but I, as you also have noticed, have decided to make it a longer story. However, that also means that I lack ideas for what to happen. Which is why I am now asking you, my dear readers, for help. If you have any ideas for things to happen in the school; small scenes, funny side plots, etc. don't hesitate to PM me. Perhaps I will include your idea in the fic.**

**And yes, PM me, I repeat: PM me. I want to avoid possible spoilers for my readers. Do notice, however, that your idea might not get added if I can't fit it in with the main plot. Because there are certain things I have already planned out, such as how the WMAT is going to turn out, and the eventual revelation that Videl is a girl. (Come on, you had pretty much all figured out that one day her real identity was going to be revealed, so I don't consider this a spoiler) Basically, I do have the main plot setteled, but need inspiration for episodes at the school.  
><strong>

**Other than those things mentioned above, please, please, please help me with inspiration.**

**Much love – Ri696q (And I'm sorry you have to wait so long between chapters but school is hell, and taking up ALL my time. No shit. But after summer I'll be done, and then you'll get spammed with chapters)  
><strong>


End file.
